


Basil's Blow to Pop

by BBLoonyGirl (FrozenFairy)



Category: Basil Brush - All Media Types
Genre: Balloon Fetish, Balloons, F/M, Looner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFairy/pseuds/BBLoonyGirl
Summary: Miss Allie knows what she wants and she knows how to make it happen...





	Basil's Blow to Pop

It all happened one boring, mundane day when we were siting watching TV together. I still had to pinch myself that I was hanging out with him. But I still had one burning fantasy that I just had to see.  
I had means, I had the opportunity and I knew how to make it happen.  
I should probably say at this point that I always keep a few balloons in my purse, for ‘emergencies’ or whenever the opportunity might present itself. Basil was still transfixed on the TV. My heart started to pound as I reached into my purse and pulled out a balloon. I couldn’t see what colour it was until I looked at it properly. It was red. I sat there for a good few minutes holding it in my hand - my sweaty, shaking hand - before I found the courage to finally put it to my lips. My lower regions tingled as I brought it up to my lips.  
Now was the hard part. Do you know how hard it is to pretend to be bad at something when you’re actually really good at it? Well, it’s hard. I pretended to not be able to blow up the balloon. It was all part of my plan, you see.  
It took a few seconds for Basil to notice. I was worried he might ask why I had a balloon, or something, in which case I may have had to resort to Plan B (whatever that was). But to my great relief, he said, “I say, Miss Allie, are you struggling to blow up that balloon?”  
Hearing him say the word almost brought on an instantaneous orgasm by itself. I quickly chastised myself, and cleared my throat.”Uh-huh.”  
I waited patiently for him to continue, but he didn’t. I tilted my head. “Maybe I need someone to show me how it’s done.” My cheeks flushed pink as I said the words.  
He sighed, took the balloon from my hand and started to stretch it. I took a deep, sharp breath, and my stomach did a little flip.. Here we go.  
“I’ll show you how it’s done.” He put the balloon to his lips and started to blow. For a second I couldn’t look at him, for fear that I might explode if I did. But then I realized I might not get this chance again, so I looked at him.  
He continued to blow up the balloon. My lower regions were going crazy. I hoped he didn’t notice.  
He took the balloon from his lips. “Big enough?”  
I shook my head. I knew what I wanted.  
“Are you sure?”  
I nodded. I’d never been more sure of anything.  
He put the balloon back to his lips. I could see the fear in his eyes. Just the right amount of fear, just the way I liked it.  
I put my fingers in my ears as I prepared myself for the inevitable. It looked as though it was almost at its limit. And I was almost at my limit.  
*POP!*  
The balloon exploded. I exploded. Again, I hoped he didn’t notice.  
He turned to me. “I really am most terribly sorry.”  
I didn’t say anything. I kissed him softly, made my excuses and left. Then when I was outside the front door, I melted all over again.


End file.
